roblox_magic_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Equinox
Equinox is an element that is obtained from the second boss fight. Equinox is one of the most powerful elements when used properly against the opponent. Equinox's spells mainly consists of light yellow and gray that represents the color of the two celestial bodies, the moon and the sun. Spells Glimmering Blast Blast Spell "The user fires a blast of energy, where it lands an explosion is created. The explosion deals burn damage and high damage upon exploding." The user fires a shining moonlight blast that leaves a yellow trail. Upon exploding, 8+ twirls will be summoned and spin around the explosion, it behaves like Destiny Blast but faster. It also deals with burn damage and high damage at the same time. Eclipse Guardians Healing Spell "The user summons a small sun and moon at their side. The sun will heal the caster, while the moon deals damage to nearby players." The user summons celestial bodies that orbit around the player, the moon shoots moonlight blasts that deals damage to nearby players while the sun fires a beam of sunshine that heals the user. After a few seconds, the celestial bodies explode. Astrial Strike Contact Spell "The user thrusts an opponent into the air and strikes them with several high damage blasts of energy sourced from the sun and moon." User grabs the opponent and put them in the air, traps them and fires sunlight and moonlight that deal high damage. Trivia * Landon had stated that it supposed to be holiday-themed but he couldn't find any element that was holiday-themed and was not in Elemental Battlegrounds. * Although the element's name is Equinox, the spells doesn't do anything about the night getting longer than the day. * Eclipse Guardians is misspelled as Eclipsle Guardians. * It's the second element to have a spell that switches an opponent's position, the first being Dimension. * The music from the ultimate is Warriyo - Mortals * The level requirement used to be 225+ until a community member said that it's too high for players to get so it was later lowered to level 210 and above. * It is the third quest element beside Neon and Mayhem. * Many people often mistake Equinox as Nin Yang. ** Many people consider equinox is a balance of light and darkness (actually it means the night gets longer than the day so its not a balance of light and darkness when it comes to science) so it is like Nin Yang (balance of evil and good). * The element had positive ratings due how smooth it is unlikely Destiny that is laggy. * Many people had said that this element is Twilight's cousin. * The update of Equinox and the new boss fight was postponed two times. * Landon said that the transportation spell Void Jump was the trickiest spell to develop. * Many spells for Equinox are made up of community members. * Equinox uses a helix effect on its explosions, the effect consists of 8+ trails swirling around each other.